hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The7thCynic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hasbro Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hasbro Heroes Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Splashdown (Talk) 15:00, September 11, 2009 7th Cynic and X-Fan, I was thinking we could do character pages or something like that. Short bio and list of packs they are in. Splashdown Funny thing, that's exactly what we we thinking of doing. You think that you could help us out, this is a lot of work for two people. COLORS! new character new sculpt repaint repack I Need You Or X-Fan To Edit The Kestrel Page I Made, It's Terrible. Legofan25 The Antman In The Antman & Dr.Strange 2-Pack Has an Opening Where His Nose and Mouth Shows. But The Picture As Seen On The Scott Lang Article Shows He Does Not Have An Opening For His Nose and Mouth. Legofan25 Okay, Sorry. Legofan25 Heroes and Villains I Have a good idea. Why don't we create an article on the Marvel Heroes and Villains so visitors know which ones are heroes and which ones are villains. Is it a good idea?Volcam679 19:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) The article would be not much more than a list. Not sure how much we need it or how much it helps anyone, but I'll swing it by X. --The7thCynic 16:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It's completely unnecessary, I think most people visiting this site have a general idea of who is good and who isn't. Frankly, you and Legofan aren't doing anything constructive, I think people visiting this site are going to be more concerned with figures than bios, so you should be focusing on the figures before the bios. Vehicles Are we going to do pages on The Claw Cruiser, Spider Splasher, and Web Wheels. Legofan25 Yes. We're getting to the new stuff here soon. --The7thCynic 17:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Chart DONE !!! I finished the Character Chart. Check it out! Legofan25 16:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Good job bro. Orinally I was gonna set up links, but i think we'll leave it as is. Also make sure we have some of the newer figs listed as well, like those from the new IM packs and the SHILED car and Helicarrier. i think we overlooked those. I had to go back and add Wave 19, which we also forgot. --The7thCynic 17:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Galactic Heroes (Wave 25) Heroes&page=6, then go to the last page. Legofan25 We're aware of it. We've just been slow @ updating GH. Join us @ the forum for up to date info. --The7thCynic 17:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story Chart 7th, i'm gonna need you to add the Toy Box Heroes Character Chart that i made to the Character Chart list on the menu. Legofan25. I also need you to add the Adventure Heroes Character Chart to the list. Legofan25.